ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kakarot81/My Fanon
Here is the first chapter of a fanon i am making, i want to know what you guys think of it. My Fanon Planet Vegeta the day of Frieza’s attack. Northern Arctic Area. Okura, a young Saiyan is with his Uncle Kabocha and his team. They in the Northern Arctic area of planet Vegeta exploring the area. 10 minutes before Frieza’s attack. Okura is 14, he hovers over the snow melting small areas looking for any life surviving in the area. He has slightly long spiky hair, strongly built, and stern look on his face having not wanted this mission. He wears a blue skin tight suit under black baggy training pants, body armor that only covered his torso with metal straps instead of large shoulder guards, and a very large scarf wrapping around him covering his mouth, goggles, a scouter, and normal white boots with yellow at the toes. His Uncle Finally catches up with the rest the team next to him. He asks if there was anything interesting found. Okura: No, nothing. It’s completely barren up here The ground starts to rumble as Frieza’s Super Nova makes its impact. They immediately take cover in a fighting stance. Almost 3 minutes later the ground is moving like crazy as it starts to split. The snow is flying around everywhere around them as the whole are is almost completely white. Okura searches franticly for his uncle as large bursts or red and orange fly up towards him as the planet is collapsing. He feels the cold getting to him intensely but keeps searching when he finds him falling into one of the canyons that were just created. He fly’s down and grabs him, pulling him up. Okura: KABOCHA WHATS HAPPINING!!!!! Kabocha: I DON’T KNOW BUT THIS IS NOT NORMAL YOU NEED TO TRY AND GET AWAY NOW!!!!!! He tries to fly up grabbing his uncle but his uncle stays thinking they are being attacked head on not realizing the planet is falling apart underneath them. He gives his father one last glance of sadness, then his uncle nods back at him and turns away into the white abyss and disappears. He is so cold but tries to fly up quickly. He gets higher and higher quickly but with the height making it colder in the air, the snow storm, and his extending speed he starts to freeze but he keeps pushing, as he finally breaks out into space he feels relief. Suddenly ice starts to cover his body and up towards his face and covers him completely. He is then frozen in place floating. Suddenly the large explosion of the planet sends him flying out into the depths of space. 41 years later his frozen body is still floating in space un aged. He slowly comes into the orbit of a nearby planet and starts hurtling in, the speed of rate causes the ice to melt immensely. It’s almost completely gone when he crashes to the ground into a crater. He begins to come to a few days later in pain and very confused. But he is in a bed. He gets up thinking he is on Vegeta recovering and opens a door to find large fields, many lakes surrounding, the green sky, and round blue trees… Please tell me what you guys think, what i need to fix, and if you want to help me with the rest of it then message me or comment. Category:Blog posts